Untitled
by IrkedOut
Summary: The Warden wouldn't hire or fall in love with some random girl that appears at SJ. He would treat her like trash, and dispose of her. Currently WIP, including the title, please review and critique! Rated T for now. Will update often. OCxTheWarden
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Welcome, SJ fans! I'm no writer – I'm more of an illustrator actually- so pardon my lack of writing skills. :) I desperately wanted to contribute to FF's small SJ listing! It's an awesome show that needs more love, and season 2 just started!

I'm unsure how far I'll keep up on this fanfic, it really depends on reader response. Feel free to leave reviews, it'll help me out a lot and let me know that you are enjoying these! I think I need a beta reader, so feel free to message me about that if you're interested!

The idea for this fanfic was to look into common problem found in EVERY fandom- bad OCs and/or self-insertions. Especially among the budding SJ fandom. "Aurora Sparkles is an 18 year-old girl that Jailbot dragged into SuperJail by mistake!11! Oh mah gosh then The Warden (lolz hottiepants) hires her as his super speshul assistant secretary sidekick love slave! Oh, and Aurora is a cat too. =^-^="

That's a common first chapter among every OCxWarden fanfic. It seems to be fanon now to have a sweet, to-the-point WardenxOC fanfic. I'm not saying it's a bad way to start a fanfic- OC fanfics are my guilty pleasure, actually. It's just becoming too dull and out of character.

The Warden wouldn't just hire some random girl that Jailbot "accidentally" dragged in. He would treat her like trash, and dispose/kill her. It's clear he has no sense of sympathy or kindness, because he wanted 'Sanser' to be burned alive when she arrived at the Jail, so it's likely he'd do the same with any unwelcomed stranger. The sight of a mysterious woman wouldn't enamor the Warden; he's a dog, and has shown sexual interest in every major female character that's been through SuperJail. I'm going to try and be as faithful to the SJ characters as possible.

Let's begin!

* * *

Carrie felt her body being tossed into a warm, dark room.

Her eyes and cheeks were swollen; through the slits of her puffy, bruised eyes, she could make out a tall, flickering flame; the only source of light in the room. Carrie struggled against the weight of her body, lifting her face away from the rancid garbage pile she found herself sprawled upon. Her left leg was throbbing with a sharp pain, and from the looks of it, was now bent at an odd angle. She whimpered at the sight of it, and began wiping the tears that flowed down her bloody face.

Carrie's head was now trying to piece together what just happened. She squinted around the mysterious room, now obviously a furnace room for waste. She was tossed here to die. She was nothing more than a piece of trash to The Warden.

"Fucking asshole," Carrie thought, her tongue subconsciously feeling along the front of her teeth.

The Warden was in his office.

Normally the surroundings that he had so fastidiously put together around him brought him comfort. The deep, cushy chair and intricately-detailed ceiling above him let him lock himself away from the reality he normally had to live in. The world of lies upon lies and more death than anyone could possibly hope to deal with alone. And he sadly was, quite, alone.

Carrie froze; she heard a rummaging sound up ahead by the furnace. Carrie bit her lip to keep herself silent. She peered over the piles of garbage, lit only by the light of the flickering fire, and saw a group of inmates tediously shoveling trash into the furnace. Something must have given her away, because one of inmates began trudging in her direction, his shovel dragging behind him.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Carrie desperately wishing to blend into the garbage heap she laid on. "If The Warden had done this to her," she thought, "imagine what one of the convicts were capable of."

She must have stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the trash, because the inmate immediately spotted her. Her eyes still closed, she could hear the inmate's boots crushing into the trash right next to her. She held her breath, afraid of what would come next, only to hear a loud thud, and the sound of stumbling feet retreating back to the furnace. The inmate was clearly in awe by his discovery, that he hurried back to the others to call dibs on his newly found treasure. He left his shovel behind, pushed into the trash pile Carrie was disposed upon, like a flag so he could easily find his way back to her amongst all the waste.

Carrie feebly pulled the shovel out of the garbage mound, and began steadying herself up with it like a crutch. The inmate's silhouette began treading back to her at the sight of this. Carrie immediately sensed hostility as the beast of a man approached her. Standing upright on her good leg, she swung the shovel at him, narrowly missing his chest. The burly inmate grabbed ahold of the shovel, and they both started fighting over the weapon.

Still battered from her last human confrontation, she was easily knocked over like a rag doll, and the man threateningly pointed the shovel at her throat. As soon as she felt the cold metal being pressed against her neck, she began kicking wildly at him, a foot managing to nail him in the groin. While he doubled over in pain, Carrie snatched the shovel back. She began tramping through the trash that caked the floor, heading towards the dispenser that she was dropped into.

Pushing open the large dispenser, she crawled into it with her left leg dragging behind her. All at once, light flooded her eyes, and Carrie was dropped into a blindingly bright hallway.

* * *

**A/N:**

Slow first chapter. I promise things'll pick up soon. Honestly, I came up with the ending before fleshing out the plot, so right now I'm trying to figure out the journey to get to the end. The ending will be awesome, if I pull this off right. :)

Thank to The Liberal Admitted for the idea, from a review they left on another SJ fanfic. I'll try to update at least once a week on Sundays (new SJ episode day). Please review and tell me what you think!

Last edited: 4/24/2011 for errors pointed out by The Liberal Admitted and Pharaoh-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hello again! Did everyone enjoy tonight's SuperJail episode? I sure did! :)  
Sorry if the first chapter was too detailed and lengthy. I tend to put too much unnecessary information in whatever I write; it's a habit from writing papers for classes.  
A big thanks to The Liberal Admitted and Pharaoh-chan for leaving reviews; they were very helpful and nice! You guys seriously made me smile reading your reviews! :)  
And you guys should check out The Liberal Admitted's OC parody fanfic titled, "Made For Each Other" after this for a good laugh!

* * *

Carrie squinted wildly around her, taking in the crisp, clean air that dramatically contrasted with that of the waste room.

The corridor she stood in was a disgustingly cheerful shade of yellow. Peering out the tall paneled windows, her eyes wondered across the equally yellow, monochromatic scenery. Carrie focused her gaze, and jumped back in shock.

She looked like a corpse, and barely recognized herself in the window's reflection. Her left leg was awkwardly twisted, her clothes were bloodied and torn, clinging onto her bruised and sweaty skin. Her hair looked oily and uneven, Carrie wondered if the robot had torn some of it out during the events of earlier. Her face -she didn't even want to look at it- was disgustingly bruised and swollen. Tearstains lined her discolored cheeks and trailed over her cut lips. A sound echoed down the hall, bringing Carrie back to focus. Readying her shovel, she slunk against the wall. As the noise drew closer, it turned into a more distinct sound; soft footsteps quickly turned the corner. A girly shriek filled the hallway, papers and manila folders scattered across the floor.

Jared had grown desensitized to seeing mangled corpses around the jail, but never on the way to his office. He pressed his tiny frame against the paneled windows, retreating backwards from the mysterious figure. At the other end of the hall, he saw a shadowed, bloody person crouched under the waste disposal. Jared began to whimper as the figure rose and approached him, holding a shovel rather menacingly.

"JAIL-" Jared began to squeal, but was cut off by a sweaty palm pressed over his lips. Jared began to shake wildly in fear, trying to call for help, but only panicked muffles were audible. Sweat beaded down his forehead and neck, when all at once he recognized the girl that stood over him. She was now more beaten and bruised than the last time he saw her, and she looked just as frightened as he did. Before Carrie had a chance to speak, Jared pulled out a small taser, and stabbed it into the girl's thigh. Stumbling back, she lost her balance, dropping the shovel, and with a thud, Carrie fell too.

The Warden stopped pacing his office for a moment. There was a lot of commotion out in the hall. He contemplated stepping out to investigate, but came to the conclusion that it was just Jared being a worrywart.

Carrie's head was spinning from the pain of the electric shock. As her puffy, sore head rested upon the carpeted floor, the corridor faded away to black.

* * *

**A/N:**

So glad to finally post this chapter! I temporarily lost the file somewhere on my hard drive, and I'm in no mood for rewriting things!  
Is it canon that Jared carries a taser with him? I hope so... :S Sounds like something Jared would have, given the environment he works in. What do you think?  
Future chapters will be much, much longer, sorry for the past two chapters being short and slow so far!  
Don't forget to review! I've got a big chapter coming up, and the reviews will help shape the direction the story heads. And I promise I'll fix up a nice summary and title for this fanfic soon! Thanks!  
Edit: Revisions made on 4/25 for speling mistakes


End file.
